power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 2
Plot Someone is targeting Lightspeed workers then targeting the Rangers to become Beasts, as Angel is willing to control her Aura to learn Aura Sphere where the key rely on her friends when they entered a Tree and face an enemy of her past. Story Previously on Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Angel looses control of her Aura Sphere, And she got herself transported to the Pokémon universe in Kanto and faces great mix feelings with a Lucario from thousands of years and her friends encounter agents and realize they’re looking for Angel and turned two staff into Beats while they find answers of Angel’s poké history. Now To the conclusion Taking place after the talk with Lucario, Angel and Max are walking back to the camp area as Max looks at her. “Hey Angel I just want to say sorry for attacking you and your friends when we’re force to become Pokémon Monsters serve for Vexus.” Max says as he apologize to her. Angel looks at him as she kneels down. ”Max it’s okay you and the others were under Krakus control there was nothing for you guys to do you have to do it to get back your Pokémon.” Angel says as she looks at him. Max and Angel sits as Max Looks at her. ”But Ash was the one for us to do it otherwise Krakus would have destroy you and I can’t bare to see Ash depress over you.” Max says as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Well Max you, Ash, Brock, and May aren’t the only ones fooling your monster minds, I was fool by a monster from another Tv show the Characters of it came to life and I thought I was friends with him but I was wrong.” Angel says as she looks at him. Max looks confused. Meanwhile back at the Lightspeed Rescue world. At The Grayson’s house, Heather and the others are looking at the videos Angel made but wondering. ”Wow Angel seems really happy to see Pokémon from the other side.“ Larry says as he looks at them. Heather looks at them. ”Yeah but how can we tell how her time really is fun and how she became friends with them.” Heather says as she looks at them. Tony looks under Angel’s bed and found a production tape and but in Angel’s first day at Pokémon camp as suddenly they all went into the video and see what happened. ”Whoa guys were holographic and were in the video on how she gets into Pokémon Universe.” Larry says as he looks at them. As they see Angel drawing a tree and seems shy to see other people. ”Angel looks shy, when she arrived at camp.” Tony says as he looks at them. Heather didn’t know Angel was shy as she went into the woods as 9 year old Angel went into the temple, as Angel enter the room as she saw the rock and move it as she enters to another world as she looks at mythical creatures as she heard of Pokémon meaning Pokémon are real as she walks around and look at some Pokémon and feeds them as she sees a Pikachu being attack by An Arbox And Weezy as she helps it and she gots scared and helps it escaped as Arbox and Weezy chase them. ”Whoa Angel is brave when that Pikachu is in danger.” Tyson says as he looks at them as they follow the two. Angel is climbing the mountain. ”Don’t worry Pikachu I’ll help you find your trainer.” Angel says as she looks at it. Pikachu smiles at her suddenly they stumble upon Beedrill as they use hyperbeam and attack her as Angel lost Pilachu as she rolls in the forest leave the others shock on what happened. As Heather recieved a call from Admiral Mitchell as they beam out of the video. ”Grandfather is everything alright.” Heather asked as she talks over her phone. Mitchell talks over the phone. ”Heather gets the others there’s been something bad happened to 2 Staff members.” Admiral Mitchell says as he looks at her. This leaves the others shock as they rush to the Aqua Base. (Theme Song) Episode 40: Red Ranger and Lucario of Aura Part 2 At the forest in the Pokémon universe, Max looks at her. ”Which Person did you lose your trust too?” Max asked as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”It happened on my last day to visit Pokémon camp, I was only sixteen I went to help out at the camp before I return to Beverly Hills to start my training I made a quick visit to the Johto Region to see Ash, Brock, and Misty to have a picnic with their Pokémon to spend time with me before I leave, until he showed up.” Angel says as she cuts her story. Max looks at her. ”Who‘s he Angel?” Max asked as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”His name was Vincent Keller, he was working for a military base he saw them and attack them as I came in he looks shock at me and think they took me as so he attack but I got out the blaster and think of hurting him he saw me protecting them and think I care about Pokémon then anything else as he leave, leaving me heartbreak of my lose of trust.” Angel says as she explains to him. Max looks surprised, as Ash, Brock, and May appear from the bushes along with Lucario and hear everything. This surprises them. ”Were you guys listening to our convo.” Angel says as she looks at them. They all nodded. Meanwhile, at The Aquabase. Admiral Mitchell shows two of the Aquabase staff were Beastified and this shocks them. ”Wait hoe can they be turned into Beasts that’s impossible.” Larry says as he looks at them. Mrs. Rawlings comes in. ”Well it’s possible I found these darts in their necks and seem to be filled with a kind of serum.” Mrs. Rawlings says as she looks at them. Tony looks at her. ”Well whatever it is we need to find out who’s doing this and find Angel in the Pokémon universe.” Tony says as he looks at her. Sasha looks at them. ”Well some of us should stay and figure this out and some of us should find Angel.” Sasha says as she looks at them. They agree as Heather receives a call from her parents and answer. ”You 4 will have to handle this I need to go home cause my parents just call and said that Ash’s Pokémon are coming to stay with us for 2 weeks for us to learn about them I’ll find her and you’ll guys figure out this.” Heather says as she looks at them as she gets out her Pokémon Torchic and Skitty to help as she leaves and the others start their search. As Sasha and Larry looks at the East with Beautifly and Mudkip as they stumble upon a spy as they order their Pokémon to attack as they miss and tell them to retreated as they got stunned with the needles as the 2 escape when they were changing. At The forest. ”Sorry Angel we didn’t mean to spy on your conversation with Max.” Ash says as he looks at them. May looks at her. ”Yeah hearing that story seems scary how you defended the Pokémon from Vincent.” May says as she looks at her. Brock looks at May. ”Yeah it was scary to see Vincent betraying Angel’s loyalty and what he thinks that we kidnapped her but she really likes to visit us whenever she wants and it gave us really bad memories of that including our Pokémon and Angel.” Brock says as he looks at May. Ash looks at them. ”As long he knows Angel knew Pokémon and The more he’ll try to “protect” her from us.” Ash says as he looks at them. They hear an attack as they see some noises thinking it was a Pokémon. As Angel uses her nigh visions ability. “Guys that not a Pokémon that’s Beast.” Angel says in horror. ”May, Max, Lucario Get Angel out of here will handle him. They agree and take Angel out of here. ”Alright Grovyle come on out, Mudkip you two.” Both of them says as they call out their Pokémon and attack him. As May, Max, and Lucario are taking Angel to safety as another Beast that Angel is familiar with as May and Max are protecting her. ”Get back HIYAH.” Lucario says as he gets out his Aura Sphere. As Kidd arrived and gets out her two Weavile and attack him as he gets back up. ”I’ll protect you guys Cyndaquill let’s go.” Angel says as she gets out her Pokémon. “Cyndaquill.” Cyndaquill says as it says it’s name. ”Use Flamethrower now.” Angel says as she gave’s it commands. As Cyndaquill uses it and strike it as the Beast dodges it and comes Out of the shadow. ”What Vincent, Vincent Keller.” Angel says in her surprises. May looks at her. ”Angel is that Vincent Keller the guy who betray your trust.” May says as she looks at her. ”Yep that’s him, what happened to you I haven’t seen you since…” Angel says as she cuts off her words in horror. Vincent looks at her. ”Well it is isn’t Angel Grayson still carrying for these creatures.” Vincent says as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”These are Pokémon Vincent and you think they kidnapped me to come here but really they’re nice and I come visit them every time I want to but if you want to know look in my eyes to see I’m telling the truth.” Angel says as she looks at him. As he gets close enough to Angel and checks her eyes to see if she’s Telling the truth as Cyndaquill gets by her leg and Angel tells it she’ll be okay as Vincent is shock to see she’s really kind to them as he flee. Leaving Angel relieved and the others are surprised to see her okay as May and Max introduce her to Kidd as Kidd seems grateful to meet her as they head back to the camp area as Angel gets a head ache and her powers activates and making the Pokémon talk and meaning somethings wrong. Back at the Aquabase, Tony And Tyson are still looking for the one who triggered the Staff and they get a glimpse of Larry and Sasha turned into Beast as wel with a collar around their necks and the 2 call on Totodile and Bulbasaur and attack them as the 2 tackle them with the serum and gets out the rest of their Pokéball and they got turned into Beast as well. Meanwhile. Back at the Grayson’s house Heather is helping Carter, Dana, and Ryan feeding Ash’s Pokémon:Bulbasaur, Heracross, Noctowl, Croakie, Bayleef, Cyndaquill, Totodile, Glalie, And Torkoal; as Heather looks at them. ”Whoa that was a lot of hungry for you Pokémon.” Heather says as she looks at them. Dana looks at her. ”Whoa I thought We would deal with bigger Pokémon.” Dana says as she looks at her. Heather looks at her. ”Mom, I know that your guys don’t like Snorlax; cause’ he eats all of our food, Muck; that your and Aunt Kels thinks he’s too slimy, and Toreus; which obviously breaks everything in the Aquabase and the house, but their Ash’s Pokémon and he cares and so does my sister if you mistreat them those two Will give you the electricbolt shock of your life.” Heather says as she looks at them. Leaving them frightened, meaning Heather cares for Angel’s feelings for Pokémon. At The forest, The gang went to the area and place the flower and see the image of the past. And see the Great War leaving the others scare and Lucario during his Aura Sphere around. As they see him with Sir Aaron. ”Whoa Sir Aaron, at the museum the narrator that told this story that Princess Miele And Sir Aaron we’re in love with each other and share Lucario with each other.” Angel says as she looks at them. This leaves them shock. “Whoa Miele And Sir Aaron were In love each other.” Max says as he looks at them. As they see the action and see Sir Aaron with Lucario blind as Aaron sealed Lucario in the staff and flies off and leaving the others shock and Lucario fella betrayed by his master. As Ash walks up to him. “Lucario, I'm sorry for what I said to you last night, I’m sorry.” Ash says as he apologizes to Lucario while crying. Lucario looks at him. ”Ash, promise me to always look after Pikachu.” Lucario says as he looks at him. Angel looks at him. ”Ash will always look after Pikachu and so do I, I help out every Pokémon they made me happy my friends and family have faith in me on my like on Pokémon.” Angel says as she looks at Lucario. Lucario looks amaze on what Angel says and learned she does care for Pokémon. As they get attack by Regirock and they escape it and hide under a tree in a cave and encounter; Mew. At The Aquabase, Admiral Mitchell receives a call from General McKnight. ''”Admiral Mitchell, if you get this message there Is an government agency and they know about your granddaughter Angel and are coming after you and will use a Beast Serum and turn you all against the people you care and they’re led by Robert Reynolds.” ''General McKnight yells over the phone. Leaving him surprise and see Sasha, Larry, Tyson, And Tony in positions and are turned to Beast and activate the triggers and shot them with serums and turned them into Beasts as the remaining Pokémon went to warn the Grayson’s. about it. At the Pokémon Universe, the gang are still running as Angel gets that feeling again and feels weak, as Registeel comes out as Angel users her Aura Sphere And almost works but then explodes as they escape. To Be Continue…… Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Trivia R